Network operators and service providers provide various services to users based on some form of subscription to a service plan. For example, users' subscriptions to services are based on a pre-pay service plan (e.g., monthly, etc.) or on a pay-as-you-go service plan. Typically, users set up their subscriptions based on speaking with customer service representatives in the customer service departments affiliated with the network operators and the service providers.